Soon Enough
by imaginemex
Summary: Bestfriends Nathan,Haley and Lucas come back from their long summer holiday as different people.Relationships come closer and some part. New Blossoms,old sparks and strange feelings come aboutShocking Secrets come out and Dramatic events happen. N/H B/L
1. With Me

_Wowwww, i havent been on here for ageeeees, i've had major exams and other stuff going on. But i'm **backk **and i hope you enjoy this fresh Fic._

_Review and Tell me if i should carry it out._

**I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you- Sum 41**

--

"Nathan I swear to god! Can you just let me go!!!! Lucas, help me pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaasee!" Haley James screamed at the top of her lungs. Nathan was holding Haley's hands behind her back with only one of his hands and wasn't letting go. She struggled but he was too damn strong! _Seriously, is it normal for a guy to be freakishly strong like this? _Lucas Scott watched his brother and his best friend fight like a pair of animals.

"Say it! Say it now and I'll let you go…!" He said in her small ears.

"Never!!" She screamed causing him to wince.

"Nathan Scott is the best!" Nathan said loudly.

"Nathan Scott is the…"

"Dude, where's the others?" Lucas asked Haley who had just resisted out of Nathans grip and ran towards Luke who was sitting on a rock watching the waves come in and out of the shore. She sat next to him and watched Nathan walk towards her.

"Don't you dare touch me Nathan Royal Scott or I will kill you!" She shot at him. He chuckled and sat on the other side of Lucas sighing.

"Luukkkeeee, .they?!" Nathan ignored Haley and put his hand behind Lukes back pinched her waste lightly. She turned around and smacked his hand so hard it hit the rock they were sitting on.

"Ouch! Fuck, Haley!" Nathan moaned whiles taking a close look at his hand which was bleeding.

"Sorry!! Oh my god!" She screamed, she quickly jumped off the rock and walked towards him and took his hand to examine it.

"What's the verdict doctaarr?" He asked in a posh English accent. Haley looked at his bloody hand one more time and decided to play along.

"Sir, we're going to have to cut it off…" She answered in a god knows what accent. Lucas looked at Nathan and Haley in a what-the-hell expression.

"Guys sorry we're late!" Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis appeared from the distance walking towards them with grins on their faces.

"Thank _fuckk!_ Normal people…" Luke shouted running to the two girls and hugging them enthusiastically. Brooke and Peyton looked at him then Haley who was waving at the two girls.

"Errr, whatever" Haley shouted skipping towards them. They both smiled at Haley and sat on the sand followed by the boys who joined them.

"What happened to your hand?" Peyton asked Nathan. He looked at it and pointed at Haley.

"He was attacking me so merr" She replied childishly.

"Where's Jake?" Luke asked waiting for Jake to appear behind the two girls but they didn't.

"I don't know… he'll be here soon." Peyton said rummaging through her bag for her iPod and speakers. Luke quickly scooted next to her to help choose something to listen to.

"Peyt, call Jake?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded and flipped her phone out to call him.

Ten minutes later all friends were sitting on the sand in a messy circle.

This was the last day they would all be together before all of them went off their separate ways for their summer holidays. Peyton and Brooke were heading off to New York; Brooke was attending a fashion course and Peyton, like Brooke on a course for Art, Brooke was also going to attend her cousins wedding which was a plus for going to New York. Luke was heading off to Italy, He'd had always wanted to go Venice and Rome. Nathan was going High Flyers _obviously _… Jake was heading off to Hawaii and last of all Haley was going London for a writing course and secretly hoping to go to a few open mikes to sing.

"How long do we have?" Brooke asked Luke. Luke and Nathan had to leave for the air port in a few hours and hadn't even started to pack, well Nathan hadn't.

"Not long" Luke answered knowingly.

"Great, well… then we all better say good bye now…" Haley mumbled. She'd been avoiding this time for ages… she couldn't imagine what it would be like with out her friends and family. London was a whole knew country… hours away.

Every one got up hugging each other saying good bye.

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed grabbing Luke nearly in tears he chuckled and held her close to his chest.

"I'm going to miss you" Peyton hugged Jake…

Haley went to hug Peyton and Brooke, then Jake… then looked at her two best friends Nate and Luke who were smiling at her. She ran up to them and put her arm around both of them and pulled them towards her. Luke let go after a while and with out realising both Nathan and Haley carried on hugging.

_Having a moment. _

Haley couldn't wait to go London but she was going to miss her best friends… But she knew she needed this.

--

_Dear Brooke_

_I've just arrived at my hotel and let's just say its wow. It's in Central London so it's going to be easy to get around. Even though it's going to be strange taking the tube, or "underground" as they say here. The hotel room window has an amazing view, I'm sooooo glad Peyton talked me into saving up months before the summer because it is worth it! _

_How's NYC??? How's the fashion course and all? Any hotties?? You're probably getting ready for Sue's wedding. Well, tell me how it goes and all. So much to do!! Well, I'm off… got to get up early tomorrow. _

_Niight xo _

_--_

_Haley!!! _

_OhMyGosh! Sorry I'm replying like three days late but it's been like a mad place here! I agree, "so much to do". The wedding was beautiful. Peyt and I had such an amazing time. I didn't actually think I'd enjoy it to be honest; it was just something I had to do. Peyton was drunk for half of it but it was hilarious! I don't think the priest was too impressed when she hiccupped just as Sue was about to say I do though. But she did look amazing. She wore this strapless white dress that complimented her body so well. I do wish her and Ryan well though they were so cute when they kissed at the end!_

_The fashion course is going great, yesterday we were drawing designs… our own designs!, I know I've done it before but the teacher talked us through it step by step, it was interesting hearing how a professional does it. _

_Of course there are hotties__ here but I'm still kinda getting over Luke. Still! What's wrong with me?! Arrghh, I guess it's for the best though. We did break up… Enough about me though… what about you? How's the writing course going? Met any cute Londoners?! Much love… Brooke x_

_--_

_Brooke…_

_How's New York? I'm in Venice right now… and I don't really have time to come on a computer. But for you… anything. You know the myth about how Venice stinking? Well not true. _

_I crossed Rialto Bridge for the first time and let's just say the view's exquisite. I also went to St. Marks square, I'm sure you'd love it. Apart from the pigeons there were thousands of them! _

_I thought it would be weird coming here on my own to be honest but its not cos I met some one. Her names Isabelle she's real cool. She kind of reminds me of you. We met in the line for a pizza, funny right? I dropped my change when I was about to pay for the margarita and she picked it up. I assumed she was Italian, obviously… so I tried to say thank you and some other crap from the dictionary Jake lent me but seriously it didn't sound like Italian. So I gave up and said thank you, and guess what! She could speak fluent English. After that we got to talking and she's showing me around here. She's taking me to a restaurant tonight. Apparently it's a place only Locals know about so that's going to be good. _

_Well talk later, my hours almost up. Say Hello to Peyton. _

_Love Lucas._

_--_

_Dude, where the hell you been? _

_It's been 2 weeks, and you know I'm not into all this writing crap but as it's the only way to come in contact with Mr I'm-so-busy.. Haley said something about you meeting some one? Ooiiioii, what's she like? _

_High Flyers is awesome. I'm getting better everyday… hell, I was already good. The coaches really demanding though. Makes us run miles at 6 in the morning, I mean what the hell is that all about!? I guess it's to keep us fit, but I'm already fit. Ha._

_Well call mom, she's been going a bit crazy calling me every day asking if I've heard from you… _

_Right I'm off practice starts in a few hours and I want to sleep. _

_Nate_

_--_

_Dear Jake_

_Oh My God. Guess what we had to do in Art Class yesterday!? So I'm sitting there with my easel, all relaxed with my pencils and stuff ready for the professor to bring a vase or something for us to draw. But no, not a vase, a naked guy. He just dropped his towel. And revealed his… well you know._

_I nearly choked on my own freaking spit! Apparently she told us a day before but I don't remember her saying anything of the kind. I must have zoned out or something.__ But I did pull my self together and started drawing… something I never imagined I would do I did! Later on when I got to Brooke's moms apartment I left my book with the drawings in it on the table and Brooke's mom looked through it with out me knowing, I think she thinks I'm some kind of pervert now. Apparently she asked Brooke what kind of classes I was attending. I don't think I'm going to be able to look her in the face again with out laughing. _

_Have you spoken to Luke recently? Who's this Isabella girl?! Seriously what the hell is wrong with him? Fair enough tell Nate or you but not Brooke! Is he stupid?!!? Men _

_How's Hawaii?? Having fun? Tell me what you're up to and everything? _

_Right, I'm off. Xxx _

_--_

_Nate! I'm fine. Sorry I've been so busy. Yes, I've met some one. Her name's Isabelle. You see the photo I sent of us? She's hot isn't she? Yes I know your Jealous Nate. __I called ma, so don't worry! How's high flyers? I can't believe it's already been 3 weeks. I'm leaving to go to Rome soon and guess what? _

_She's coming with me! We managed to find some cheap ass tickets, so we can spend more time together. It's gonna be hard saying good bye though. _

_I'm dreading it. What about you? Met any one? _

_Right, I'm off Isabelle and I are going on a Gondola. _

_--_

_Haley! _

_Oh My God, did Nate show you the picture? She's stunning! I'd die for those legs. And her eyes, they're like so blue and pretty! I bet she has a sexy accent too. I was expecting her to be ugly! Well I was wishing she would be anyway. Oh god I sound like a right bitch.. _

_So how are you? How's London? I hear it's been raining? Don't worry I'm sure there will be sunny days too. Been to any open mic yet? _

_I know I'm going back to the subject but it's been what? Only a few months ago we broke up and now he's with some model? I know we agreed to still be friends but I don't know if I can cope with him talking about her __when I'm there, nevertheless with me. I'm annoyed with him Haley. He shouldn't tell me stuff like that. Why didn't he tell Luke or Jake? Yes, well two can play at that game. _

_Sorry I have to run. _

_Xo_

_--_

_Lucas…_

_She is fit. What is she a model or something? How did you manage to pull her?! Bloody hell Luke. What about Brooke? Did you forget about her or something? Apparently you told her first, a bit harsh? _

_There have been a few girls. But nothing special just fulfilling my needs, if you know what I mean… _

_It seems well weird, I'm coming home soon and school starts again. Great! Talk soon, bye._

_Nate._

_--_

_Brookie! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Wait, what do you mean two can play at this game? No Brooke, you know games always end badly. Just ignore it. He'll forget about her, remember she lives in Italy. Not America so it's all good! _

_And by the way Brooke, you're so much prettier. She's probably photogenic but in real life she's not all that. Luke will forget about her trust me!_

_Well, there has been one guy. His name's Chris and I met him in a club one of the girls from the writing course took me to. He's tall and has that boyish look, I can't explain. But ye we've been meeting regularly and he plays guitar and sings! Can you believe that?! So I let him listen to me sing, it took quite a while for him to convince me but I did and he thinks I'm pretty good. I don't know if he was just being nice, well I hope he wasn't. _

_God knows where this will head, I only have a week left till I'm coming home. Well I got to go…_

_He's taking me on a date. _

_Hahah yer your screaming aren't you?_

_Niiight xoo_

--

_Brooke_

_Haley's met some one? .Serious? Do you think he's taking advantage of her?! I swear to god I'll go all the way to London and beat his ass till he cries. _

_Nate_

_--_

_Hi Lucas!! _

_How's Rome and your beautiful girl friend? To be honest I was surprised you told Brooke… You guys just broke up seems a bit weird._

_Well don't worry; she's met some one as well. Quite amusing actually, you both meet people near the same time. Well I can't speak too long I'm going shopping with Brooke. We're making the most of our last week! _

_Peyt. X_

_--_

_Peyton._

_She's really met some one? Um, Isabelle's great, Rome's great. I'm starting to pack now; I'm missing every one cant wait to come home. Back to Tree Hill. _

_Isabelle said she'd visit as soon as she can, she kind of used all the money she was saving up to come to Rome. I wish I could pay for her ticket but I'm Broke. _

_Well I'm going to see you in a few days. _

_Hope you had fun Shopping. _

_Lucas x _

_--_

_Hello to you too Nathan,_

_Yes I'm fine. New York's amazing. The fashion course was great I'm so glad I went for it. Peyton and I are packing at the moment ready to return to reality. _

_Oh but that's not what you wanted to know was it? His name's Chris Keller and I'm he's not taking advantage of her so don't worry. He seems cute. They've been on a few dates now they're getting close. Haley James is getting older, don't you just love her? Oh and he's a musician. _

_I'm going to see you soon. Talk later much lovee xo_

_--_


	2. Beautiful

_Thanks for the reviews every one it really makes me __smile__ lol. To answer your questions; Nate and Luke are Twin Brothers… Sorry I didn't make that obvious. In the summary I said that NH, BL, and JP would eventually but there may be other pairings before they become couples. I'd really love it if you all __**review**__ed this chapter because I actually had real fun writing it. Enjoy… And I only noticed yesterday exactly this time last year I opened an account… So it's my __**one year anniversary with Fan Fic**__… Wahayy!! _

_Sorry for blabbering on…_

_**Even if it sounds corny, don't ever let no one tell you, you ain't beautiful- Eminem. **_

"Oh my god, I'm really not looking forward to going back to school tomorrow" Brooke moaned. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were all lying on Peyton's big double bed watching Forrest Gump. But Brooke being Brooke lost interest and interrupted just as Forrest found his best friend 'Bubba' dead.

"See normal people wouldn't interrupt at this moment." Peyton muttered staring at the screen glued in to the film. Brooke sighed and breathed heavily causing Haley to look at her with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Brookie?" Haley asked her pressing pause on the film. Brooke seemed pretty down and she had no idea why.

"I wish I didn't lie to Luke" She sighed. Haley raised an eye brow wondering what she meant.

"Technically, you didn't lie to him Brooke. I did so don't worry. The blames on me." Peyton told her. Peyton was just about to press play on the remote but Haley snatched it before she could press the button. Brooke grabbed one of the pillows lying at the top of Peyton's bed and hugged it tightly.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused at this point. Peyton waited for Brooke to say something…

"Are you going to tell her or am I?" Peyton asked Brooke, quickly cut short by Haley "Guuuuuuys! Are you serious?! Your killing me!" She yelled.

"Fine! Err; you remember when I told you that two can play at that game on one of the emails I sent you?" Brooke asked, Haley nodded remembering her reply. She specifically wrote '_Games always end badly.'_

"Well it's quite simple really. Peyton told him I met some one else, that's all." Brooke muttered quickly. Haley gasped.

"Oh come on Haley! It's not that bad." Peyton said from across the room she'd gotten up to get three cans of soda.

"Yeh, Yeh. I know but still. She lives in Italy you live in America! He'll rarely see her at all. But you, he see's you everyday Brooke. Plus you two dated for so long. True love can't be denied!" Haley said the last bit dramatically.

"I know but you saw what she looks like and how he talked about her" Brooke pointed out.

"My beautiful Isabella!!" Peyton impersonated an Italian accent.

Brooke cracked up in giggles followed by Haley then Peyton caught on as well, they were all laughing for about ten minutes.

"Did you see the picture though?" Brooke asked going back to the subject of Luke's new girl.

"Yes, and to be honest I really don't think she's competition" Haley informed Brooke. Peyton grabbed her laptop from under her bed and opened her email to the attached file of Isabelle.

"Look at those eyes" Brooke moaned. Haley nodded in agreement.

"So?? Half the universe have green and blue eyes… you don't see Luke getting with them do you?"

"Fine. Look at her hair; it's so long and shiny!!" Brooke moaned playing with her own long shiny brunette hair.

"Hmmm.. looks quite familiar… right Peyt?" Haley said. Peyton laughed then quickly bit her lip noticing Brooke hadn't caught on yet.

"Yeh, she looks like she can dress too. That dress is amazing" Peyton mused looking at Haley, "And look at those dimples, she looks so cute!" She added.

Brooke scrunched her whole face up on the verge of tears.

"Brooke!! She's you!" Peyton told her rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm me" Brooke said ignoring what Haley and Peyton had just said.

"She looks exactly like you, come on! A blue eyed version!" Peyton pointed out. "Look at the dimples, smile" She commanded.

Brooke just sat there with no expression on her face.

"My beautiful Isabellaaaa!" Haley impersonated Peyton earlier.

As expected Brooke cracked a smile and as expected her dimples came into view. Peyton grabbed a mirror and showed Brooke.

"Just because we have dimples and brown hair doesn't mean I look like her." Brooke muttered.

"She looks about Brooke's height doesn't she?" Haley asked Peyton, Peyton nodded.

"And she can dress" Peyton added.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh my god! She is an Italian version of me!"

"Thank you and goodnight!" Peyton concluded.

"I never noticed it before…"

"I only noticed it at the airport in London. Actually Chris noticed it" Haley blushed at the last bit.

"Oh my god! I forgot to ask, how is Chris? Oh I feel like such a bitch! Here's me going on about Lucas Flipping Scott and I never even asked you about your new boy friend! Uhh" Brooke moaned.

"It's alright Brooke. He's not my boyfriend… well actually we did go on a few dates and I really, _reallllyy_ like him."

"What do you mean Chris noticed?!" Peyton asked.

"He drove me to the air port…"

"_Chris! You don't have to take me, I'll get the underground" Haley told Chris. They'd said goodbye__ to him yesterday but he surprised her in the morning and insisted he could take her. _

"_Look at you! The under ground!" He imitated Haley._

"_Shutup" She playfully punched him. He rubbed his shoulder and pretended to be in pain._

"_So what now your abusing me?!" He asked her with a really serious expression on his face. She bit her lip from laughing more. _

"_Come on, get in the car I refuse let you go to the airport by your self" She gave in and followed him to his car._

"_So who you going to see first when you get back to Tree hill?" He asked her. She thought about saying Nate but realized he would still be travelling home. _

"_Brooke and Peyton, I can't wait to see them feels like ages" She pondered smiling at the picture of her friends in her mind._

"_Nicee, Brooke's the one with Lucas right?" He asked. _

"_Nope. Well yes, they broke up though. He's with some other girl from Italy." She muttered bitterly. She loved Luke and Brooke as a couple even though when they were together they got a bit over PG 13 but they were such a lovely couple._

"_Let's see a picture of her?" He asked whiles driving. _

"_Who Brooke or Italy girl?" _

"_Italy girl" _

_Haley rummaged through her bag and took out her lap top to sign on her email. She opened it up and when Chris stopped at a traffic light he looked over at the picture of a model like figure. _

"_Show me a picture of Brooke?" He asked. Haley hesitated, "You can't judge them, actually scratch that. You can Brooke's so much prettier." He shook his head._

"_Fine, you'll see" Haley went through her files and before finding one of Brooke she came across with on of Nate, Luke and her a few summers ago. This time then she would never imagine travelling to London on her own without them. Even though all six friends were close, Luke, Nate and Haley were particularly close. In the picture they were in the water at the beach. Nate was holding Haley on his shoulders and Luke was splashing them. All three best friends were laughing soo much, Haley smiled at the memory. _

_Chris peered over "I didn't know Brooke was a man" He joked._

"_Ha-ha, funny. This is Brooke. Next to the Blondie" Haley pointed out showing him a picture of Peyton and Brooke. It was just after a big water fight between all six best friends and every one was soaked. Nate and Luke's mum Karen insisted on taking photos, as "you can never have enough memories". Peyton and Brooke were soaked from head to toe and were sticking their tongues out goofily. _

"_She looks like Isabelle" Chris thought out loud. Haley scoffed shaking her head._

"_Seriously Haley look at her, Brookes hotter though" _

_Haley looked at both girls and realized they did look quite similar._

"_I don't know, maybe it's because Brooke's all wet…" Haley smacked him again._

"_Seriously Haley!"_

"So at what point did you guys start making out?!" Peyton asked interrupting Haley.

"Shutup!" However Haley's face turned a deep red colour.

"Wait a second, how far did you two get?!" Brooke asked demanding an answer.

"Well..." Haley coughed slightly.

"You didn't!!!" Brooke shrieked.

"She didn't what?" All girls looked at the door and there stood Nathan Scott and his brother Lucas Scott.

Peyton quickly snapped shut her lap top as she remembered on the screen was a zoomed in picture of Luke's new friend.

Haley quickly jumped up and hugged Nate and at the same time Brooke got up and hugged Lucas.

"_Gee,_ where's Jake when you need him!" She mused standing there not feeling awkward at all.

Every one looked over at her and made their way to Peyton and had a fat group hug around her.

"Guyyyyyyyyyyyyyys it's getting stuffy!" She squealed. They all parted and made them self comfortable in Peyton's room.

"How was high flyers?!" Haley asked Nathan. After about ten minutes every one did their own thing. Brooke and Lucas were talking. By this time Jake had come and Peyton so was sitting next to him chatting away about New York and Haley was asking Nate about High Flyers.

"It was great! But I'm glad to be back, you know I thought coach Durham was bad. Being woken up at 6 in the morning to run miles was a shock and a half" He mumbled remembering how much pain he went through that night. Even thinking about it made him want to lie down.

"Well you wouldn't have a rock hard stomach if you didn't" Haley smiled smacking his stomach.

"Seriously Hales, so how was London? Did your my English accent come in use for yaa?" He joked.

"It was good, but I'm also happy to be back." She grinned.

"So who's this Chris Keller guy?" He asked her. Luke hearing this decided he wanted to be in on this conversation. Also things were still a bit awkward between Brooke and him.

"Ye, Haley who's this new lover boy of yours?" Lucas asked from across the room.

"He's just a guy" She mumbled trying not to get all the attention on her yet every ones eyes were on her.

"Yes he's a guy" Nate muttered bitterly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haley asked him sensing his tone change.

"I just know what guys are like Haley and its not all sunshine and happiness going on in their minds" He pointed out, Luke and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Ha- funny, because you can talk" Haley shot at him.

"_Ouch._ Just looking out for you Hales" He shrugged.

"Chris and I happen to have a very strong relationship and I'm not a little girl Nate. I know what guys like you think about." she said after a while.

"Guys like me? No Hales, guys in general." Nate corrected her.

"You've known him like 10 minutes" Luke pointed out. Luke and Nate had known Haley since she was a little girl they were next door neighbours and Haley had warmed towards the family and felt like part of it so they made sure to look out for her no matter what.

"You can talk Lucas" Haley repeated. Peyton, Jake and Brooke all looked at each other sensing drama.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Isabella" Haley smiled watching him look down avoiding eye contact with any one in the room.

"It's Isabelle, why's every one calling her Isabella?! That's different anyway" He said quieter.

"Why? Because you're a guy?" Haley snapped staring right into Luke's eyes. He looked back until Haley tore her eyes away from his then looked at Brooke who was staring at the ground.

After a moment of silence between the whole group Jake spoke up.

"So Peyton drew a naked guy?"

--

"I can't believe she's dating another guy" Nate panted. The whole team was forced to go out side to the field and run around it. Coach Durham had noticed the others on the team were slacking and as a punishment. He told them they weren't stopping until he said so. They'd already gone around seven times already and it didn't look like whitey was about to give in. He was sitting down in the middle of the pitch watching all boys run around all relaxed with a cold drink in his right hand and a fan in the other.

"I know! We practically just broke up" Luke breathed heavily. He looked over at the girls in the middle who were all in their cheerleading outfits practising their routine for the next game.

"Wait what? I'm not talking about you. Hang on, you told her first you met some one why are you bothered about it? Dude _you_ started it" Nate told him. He really wanted to know why the hell Luke told her in the first place. Sometimes he wondered what was going on in his brother's head.

"Waitttt a minute" Nate stopped and bent over resting his hands on his knees breathing heavily Luke didn't stop to wait because he knew whitey would....

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT, IF YOU DON'T CARRY ON RUNNING RIGHT THIS MINUTE…" Coach Durham warned.

He looked over and squeezed his fists in aggravation.

"I was just going to say…" Nate caught up with Luke.

"What?" Luke gasped for air. At that moment they were passing the cheerleaders. All girls apart from Peyton, Haley and Brooke looked over practically drooling over the three hottest guys in school.

"Does she even exist?!"

Luke choked "Course she does! I showed you the picture with us didn't i?"

"Yes, but it could be a random tourist for all I know?"

"Nice, Nate… Nice, Brother" Luke emphasized the last bit he shook his head and ran faster so he was in front of Nate.

"Boys! You can stop now!" Coach shouted.

All guys collapsed on the floor. However Nathan stayed up knowing he had to cool down. He started walking around slowly until he stopped completely. Nathan peeled his shirt off and chucked it on the floor with aggression. Then he fell on the floor and just like the rest of the team shut his eyes.

"Ugh" Haley grumbled.

"I know" Brooke muttered looking over at Luke. He had just whipped off his shirt and was fanning him self. From the corner of her eye she gazed at his stomach. She wished she could go and touch it like she would before they broke up. She knew what she'd do. She'd run up to him and wrap her arms around his neck and press her body against him. He'd envelope her embrace in and lift her up slightly until she was looking down at him. Then they'd kiss…

"Hello?" Peyton interrupted Brooke's thoughts.

"Sorry, I fazed out." Brooke admitted tarring her eyes away from Luke.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Haley asked.

"Watch a film?" Peyton asked, Haley shrugged shaking her water bottle in her hand she then looked at Brooke to see what she wanted to do. Haley didn't mind as long as they were together. Jake jogged over and went and hugged Peyton.

"Ew, you're all sticky" She shrieked scrunching her face up.

"You know you love it Sawyer, any way what did you expect? I've been running for the past half an hour?" He smiled.

"Don't be so dramatic you're meant to be running and yes. I love your hot sweaty body all over mine"

"Wow Peyt, I never knew you wanted me that much" He flirted.

"Hmmm" She hummed.

Both Luke and Nate came over following Jake. Nate looked at Haley, Haley quickly looked at Brooke seeing Brooke looking at Luke and Luke looking back.

Haley felt a wet item land on her shoulder. She looked to the side and saw Nate's wet jersey.

"That's disgusting Nathan" She squealed shaking her shoulder so it fell on the floor.

"What are you going to do?" He challenged. Sensing the mood in the group he decided to play with Haley's head and annoy her.

She looked down at the water bottle in her hand and bit her lip.

"You wouldn't" He dared.

"Are you testing me Nathan Scott?" She asked raising her eye brows. She slowly unscrewed the lid and waited for an answer.

"I defiantly am Haley James" He smirked. Next thing he knew he was drenched in water. She'd squirted the water bottle towards his face then his body until it was empty.

His jaw dropped and subsequently snatched Peyton's bottle from her hand and started playing with the lid to take it off. Haley dashed off as fast as she could. Her heart started pounding as fast as a racing car. She didn't know where she was headed but she found her self going to the front of the school. She quickly hid behind one of the few trees and waited for Nathan to emerge.

"You can't hide from me James"

She bit her lip and tried not to laugh. She wasn't scared of him,_ well maybe a little bit. _

She shuffled in her position and accidentally stepped on a stick on the floor. _Typical._

Nathan ran towards Haley and grabbed her waste. He didn't wet her though. He picked her up and ran to the field where most of the school was at.

"Nathan. Let. Go. Pleaaaaase. Look I'm sorry! Ohh... ooh sorry! Peo.. ple aaare looking!"

"Since when do you care what people think of you Haley?" He asked. Not letting her answer he carefully placed her struggling frame on the floor and firmly grasped her hands. She was now lying on her back fighting back trying to get away. He lightly sat on her so he was kneeling above her body each leg on each side of her waste.

"I swear to god Nathan! You have no idea how wrong this looks!" She hissed.

He slowly took the water bottle and poured it all over her face and top, she let out a whimper and closed her eyes shut.

After the water bottle was finished he threw it to the side and gave her a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"_Love you_" He smiled getting up and walking away. She sat up and wiped her face and felt her wet top she then touched her hair which was also drenched.

"Oh it's war" she grumbled heading towards the toilets to fix her state.

Haley hurried to the girl's bath rooms and plonked her bag by the sinks. She looked in the mirror at her mascara which was half way down her cheeks. She scoffed thinking about what she was going to do to Nathan.

She rinsed her face and brushed through her hair. She stared into the mirror and shiver erupted from her body.

"So I'll call you later tonight?" A tall red head girl confidently said in the phone. She snapped the cell shut and looked over at Haley then looked in the mirror and fixed her perfect hair.

Haley sighed and applied mascara and eye liner.

"Like that will help"

Haley looked over at her to see if she knew this girl.

"Excuse me?"

"So I saw you and Nathan, what is he your boyfriend or something?" She asked ignoring her previous comment.

Haley shook her head, "Best friend, actually"

"Oh, that's cute" She said patronisingly.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Haley asked.

The door flung open and Brooke and Peyton walked in hurriedly towards Haley.

"What are you doing here Rachel? Shouldn't you be in the boys toilets" Brooke asked giving her a dirty look. Rachel ignored Brooke and pouted in the mirror.

"I wouldn't stoop that low Davis. We're not all…" She looked Brooke up and down, "Like you". Peyton was just about to say something…

"Rightly I'm off, bye _bitches_" And with that she skipped out the toilets.

"Who the hell does she think she is" Haley asked her.

"Don't worry about her. What did she say?"

"Nothing much, oh how am I going to walk around school like this? I'm soaking. Damn it! Why didn't I bring anything else apart from what I'm wearing" Haley cursed.

"Because you don't usually bring a second set of clothing to school" Peyton told her smiling. Brooke smacked her..

"And that's why we're here!" Brooke sang.

"We stole Nate's shirt from his bag. I know it's a bit big but you'll look hot in it anyways" Brooke said throwing her the shirt.

"Isn't he meant to wear this before and after the game tonight?"

"Yep" Peyton and Brooke chimed.

Haley took her cheerleading top off and put on Nathans big shirt on. She buttoned it up and fixed the collar. It was so long it looked as if she wasn't wearing a skirt.

Brooke whistled and wiggled her eyebrows.

All three girls walked out the toilets and headed for class.

--

_James, I need that shirt. As much as I love seeing__ you in my clothes. .off. Whitey will kill me._

Haley read the note and felt a smile tugging on her lips. She looked behind her where Nathan was sitting and shrugged.

They were in History learning about the Vietnam War.

"Scott could you tell me what the Geneva Peace conference was and what they decided?" Mr Like asked, both Nate and Luke looked confused at which Scott he was talking to.

"Nathan"

"Um, well… when the…how it was, in 1955?" He stammered.

"Haley?" Mr Like asked deciding to pick on her next.

"When Vietnam would be divided into two along the 17th parallel?"

"Would you like to expand on that?"

"The general election?" She asked. _Damn it Nathan Scott, if she was listening she could have answered this, easy._

"Pay attention" He muttered and carried on talking to the class.

Haley rolled her eyes and wrote back to Nathan.

_Thanks Scott. Fine I'll take it off but I'll warn you I'm not wearing anything apart from a bra underneath._

She passed it back and heard him choke when reading it.

_On second thoughts, Keep it on. _

She smiled to her self and thought she should pay attention or she'd end up in a detention.

--

"He throws the ball and he…" Nate aimed for the hoop. "And he shoottttts!!" Nathan and the rest of the team were getting ready for their next game later that evening. Everyone watched Nate shoot the ball in the hoop.

"Nathan Scott, there is no I in team" Coach Durham shouted.

"_But there's an I in win_" He smirked. Whitey rolled his eyes and walked off in to his office, "Pass the Ball!"

Nate threw it to Luke and walked towards the bench to the side lines. He sat down and watched his team play.

"Hi _my favourite person in the world_" Nate turned around and saw Haley emerge from behind him.

"You better not have any water with you" He warned. She giggled "Don't worry. Do you want the shirt back?" She asked.

"Have you got anything to wear?" He asked.

"Ye, I think my tops dried." She said.

"Let's go then" He spoke softly following her to the empty class room where she put her cheerleading top to dry. She picked it up from the heater and it was still damp.

"Damn it Nate!" She muttered giving it to him so he could feel it.

"Wear this?" He asked indicating his own basketball jersey.

"It's all sweaty" She moaned.

"No it's not, just put it on. I had a spare in my locker"

"Fine, here" She unbuttoned his shirt and flung it in his hands and quickly slipped on his jersey. You could still see her bra from the arm holes but she didn't actually care now. Haley didn't feel awkward being half naked in front of him. She didn't know why, it wasn't because they'd known each other since they were kids because she knew she wouldn't be able to strip of in front of Luke. He quickly took his own jersey off and put on the shirt she gave him.

"It smells like a girl" He said.

"Well, I am a girl you weirdo." She sarcastically said.

"Whatever. Keep your arms down"

"What the hells that suppose to mean?!" She shrieked, _did she smell or something????_

"Lift you arms up and all the guys in the school will be perving on you" He mumbled walking off to the corridor.

--

_Hey guys, Remember to __**Review; **__what did you think? Yes, no? Favourite parts?? For sooner updates you got to review for me… plus check out my __**profile**__ I updated it yesterday xo_


	3. Hands Down

_If you haven't noticed I changed the summary. The story hasn't changed or anything but I just wasn't happy with the summary lol, plus I've decided to focus on Brooke and Luke and Haley and Nathan (eventually) as couples more than anything else.. _

_This chapters quite short but alot happenss haha :))))_

_Thanks for the reviews, **enjoy!** _

**_The streets were wet, and the gate was locked,  
So I jumped it, and let you in  
And you stood at your door, with your hands on my waist,  
And you kissed me like you meant it...  
and i knew that you meant itt...- Dashboard Confessional_**

_--_

"_Take me now. I'm yours" She mumbled in his ear. He looked at her face to see if she was serious. A small smile appeared on her lips. She was dead serious. _

"_You're drunk" He said._

"_I don't care, I need you… I need you now" She mumbled touching his hard chest looking right into his ocean blue eyes. _

_He looked at her one more time and caressed her soft cheek he'd missed her. His face inches away from hers he carefully placed his lips on hers. Starting off slowly soon became fast and intimate. He lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his waste. Everything said earlier that night had been forgotten._

"_Let's go in this room" He huskily whispered in her ear she nodded eagerly._

_He took her to __one of the random bed rooms, door slamming loudly behind them._

_**4 HOURS BEFORE**_

"Nate, Luke great game" Skills Taylor shouted from across the road.

"Thanks man" Luke replied lifting his hand up as a thank you.

"You coming to the party?" Tim Smith asked who had just stuck his head between Nate and Luke who were walking towards their home.

"I don't know" Luke said, hoping he could get away with just going home. Relaxing… and maybe calling _Isabelle_ or something like that.

"Hell yes" Nate yelled eagerly. _You could so tell they were brothers_.

"What party?!" Peyton shrieked from behind the boys who had just turned around to see Brooke, Haley and Peyton arm in arm walking towards them.

"My house, in half an hour!" Tim shouted whiles running across the road to join Skills to invite him and his friends too.

"Don't you want to go?" Nathan asked his brother. Luke shrugged half heartedly.

"Well, I'm going. You can go home… tell mom I'll be home late, Hales you coming?" He looked at Haley; she paused for a second to think about it.

It was a Friday night… _what the hell._

"Sure, I'll be your Luke for the night" She joked nudging him.

"No you can be my Haley" He replied, he looked at Luke and shrugged walking towards Tim's house taking Haley's hand in his own.

Jake and Peyton also followed leaving Brooke and Luke standing their awkwardly.

"So you're not coming?" She coldly asked.

"I don't…" she interrupted him

"See you Monday then?"

"I guess so" He answered.

She was just about to walk off to catch up with Haley, Nate and the others when he grabbed her arm unintentionally; she whipped her head around, Luke noticing a flash of anger in her eyes.

_This was probably the best time._

"Brooke, I'm sorry" She bit her lip from saying anything. She knew if she did she'd pour her heart out and she wasn't about to let Lucas Scott hear what she had to say.

_Just turn around and walk away. You can do it._

But as much as she wanted to turn her heel she couldn't. She wanted to know what he had to say, because she knew if she didn't she'd regret it.

"Look, I wish things weren't like this"

"Like what?" She asked him, and it wasn't a rhetorical question…

"Oh come on Brooke!" He lifted his hands in defeat. _She was acting stupid. _

"What do you want me to say Luke?" She suddenly said raising her voice a little at the end.

"Something! I hate this!" She stayed silent eyes wide.

"I don't like not being able to talk to you like we used to. I miss _us_. I miss _you_" Brooke let out a laugh. A bitter one…

"Luke, _you _broke things off. _You_ decided to find some one else. _You_ emailed me about her. And now _you _miss me?" She shrieked.

"Brooke.." She cut him off again.

"No Luke, you need to decide because I'm sick of this."

"I just thought…"

"Now I'm going to Tim's party, I'd appreciate if you _didn't_ talk to me" And with that she ran down the road to find Peyton or Haley.

Luke stood there for a moment shell shocked. He didn't know Brooke felt like this. She'd also found some one else so why was she being so bitter? He didn't understand. Seeing the hurt in her eyes made his heart melt. He didn't want things to be like this between them. He missed her. He did miss being able to talk with her, and he did miss the both of them joking around and just acting normal. Whenever he saw his brother and Haley it just reminded him of their relationship and how it used to be before they broke up. It was funny because Nate and Haley weren't even a couple…

--

"I can't believe him!!" Peyton shrieked listening to Brooke tell her about what had just happened.

"And you know what!? I don't care. I'm going to have fun tonight!" She told Peyton picking up a glass of vodka and coke downing it in less than ten seconds.

Nathan walked over with Haley, _his hand on her lower back not going un noticed by any one._

"Whoa" Nate said watching Brooke down another drink.

"What's wrong?" He asked, she looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You Scott brothers, I swear to god. You always want to know what's wrong." She drunkenly babbled.

"We should take you home" Peyton spoke up taking Brookes arm but Brooke snatched it away.

"No, I will not let him do this. I'm going to have some fun" She muttered walking off.

"Maybe we should give her space?" Haley asked Peyton.

Peyton nodded, "keep an eye on her every one" Jake, Nate and Haley nodded.

"You came" They heard Tim smith shout. All friends turned around and saw Lucas standing their with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking around… once he spotted every one he headed towards them

"Have you seen Brooke?" he asked automatically.

"She just went that way?" Nate instructed_, he was so confused on what was going on. _

--

"I've got to ask you Davis, how does it feel to be_ the_ head cheerleader." Said one of the guys.

She smiled… "I love it!"

"How does it feel to be such a hottie?" She replied wiggling her eye brows suggestively. He slowly walked towards her and snaked his arms around her waste. Who knows what would have happened next but Brooke suddenly was aware of someone behind them. The hot guy immediately removed his hand and mumbled an apology.

"Brooke I need to talk to you"

"Oh?! But I'm having so much fun with these sweat boys! Why don't you join us?" She slurred.

But Luke took her arm and dragged her away.

"Nice one Luke!" She said sarcastically. Luke didn't answer but marched her upstairs where there were less people watching. They were both standing outside one of the empty bedrooms in Tim's house. Luke leaned up against the door and sighed, Brooke stood in front there was a big gap in-between them.

"Are you drunk?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"You better have some water, I'll get some for you..." just as he brushed past her she grabbed his shirt, he turned around and looked right into her eyes.

"Take me now. I'm yours" She mumbled in his ear. He looked at her face to see if she was serious. A small smile appeared on her lips. She was dead serious.

"You're drunk" He said.

"I don't care, I need you… I need you now" She mumbled touching his hard chest looking right into his ocean blue eyes.

He looked at her one more time and caressed her soft cheek he'd missed her. His face inches away from hers he carefully placed his lips on hers. Starting off slowly soon became fast and intimate. He lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his waste. Everything said earlier that night had been forgotten.

"Let's go in this room" He huskily whispered in her ear she nodded eagerly.

He took her to one of the random bed rooms, door slamming loudly behind them.

--

"I wonder where Brooke is." Haley wondered. She was sitting on his lap on one of the massive sofas in Tim's living room.

"What was with her? Scott brothers. Phhhfff. Sorry but I'm the nice one" Nate said seriously. Haley snorted.

"What!?" He asked truly shocked.

"It's just… you're not exactly a one woman man"

"Hales..." He went on.

"Do you think we should look for her?" Haley asked cutting Nathan short.

"Nah, Luke's with her she'll be fine" Nate told her.

"Good, she's drunken so much. Nate she had like _four_ glasses of god knows what I'm just worried. Oh god"

"What? Are you okay?" Nate asked concerned. Haley had gone pale.

"Haley?"

"Oh my God"

"James!!" He asked he followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at, _who she was looking at._

"Isabelle" Nate muttered staring at her. They both watched her run towards them, _wait how did she know to come to them?!_

"Nathan? Haley?" She asked in her sexy accent.

"Yes" Haley answered dully.

"Oh finally!! Have you see Luccaaaaas?" she asked.

"No"

"Lucas says you were very nice girl." She muttered tilting her head a bit. _Cow._

"I'm sorry about her, I'm Nathan, _Nathan Scott_" He smirked holding his hand out for her to shake it. By now he'd gotten up and was looking his brother's 'girl friend' up and down.

"Ugh"

She took his hand and shook it keenly.

"Lucas says you are very womanizing"

"Womanizer? Me? Noo…" He murmered, then grinned, "Well.. ha, umm...Isabella is it? Sorry Luke's not here. Bye" Luke said.

Isabelle stood there smiling with her hands holding each hand waiting...

"Oh, ermm ha, you are oh isabellllllllle" Haley whispered mockingly.

"What?!!" He asked, she walked off.

"Sorry about her, um make your self at home I better go…" Nate winked running after Haley.

--

"Come here" she said breathlessly pulling him to the bed. Luke needed no more encouragement and ripped his shirt off, revealing his firm, toned stomach.

His hands were all over her body hands moving under her shirt and moving slowly to other places… Brooke was dying to touch him too, she smiled cheekily and that was all that took for Luke to pull her on top of him. She touched his smooth skin, running her hands across his back. Then dared her self to go further…

"God I want you" He murmured…

--

"Peyton?" Haley nudged her blonde friend who was sitting on one of the counters flirting with Jake.

"What's up Haley?"

"Isabelle's here!!"

"Are you serious?!" Peyton chocked.

"Yes! Just as they're about to sort things out she turns up!"

Peyton jumped off the counter and quickly kissed Jake and dragged Haley to go look for Luke and Brooke to warn them.

"Are you two?"

Peyton nodded.

"Oh Myyy! I'm so happy for you two!" Haley squealed…

"Lets be happy about it later, lets sort this out first!"

They ran upstairs and saw Isabelle opening all the different doors to different rooms trying to find Luke. They stayed by the stairs watching her as she stopped at a particular door, eyes wide mouth open.

Haley and Peyton ran to see what she had saw.

They opened the door wider and couldn't believe their eyes.

_ReviewReviewReview!! Hope you liked it sorry it was a bit meeh.. Sorry its short too, i wanted to get it upp because i wont be able to update till next week.. hope you like it again lol x_


	4. Right Now

_Ohh gosh, sorry i told you it was going to be a weekk.. but this chapter is longg (for me it is..) I hope you enjoy it and **review **it!!! Thiss chapter is full with aloaaaaaaaad off suprisessss.. _

**You are the apple of my eye- Akon**

"Are you _fucking_ serious?!!" Isabelle shrieked at the top of her lungs. Lucas and Brooke were entwined around one another with no clothes on at all. They both whisked their heads around to see a very angry brunette on the verge of tears. Brooke quickly grabbed a sheet and covered her body leaving Luke to hide his manhood with his hands. Hearing Isabelle's shriek people started to come up and see what the chaos was all about.

"It's not what it looks like" He spoke slowly. Brooke whipped her head at him and bit her lip. He looked at Brooke then Isabelle. _Shiiiiiiiit._

"This…" She came up to the two and pointed with aggravation "Is not what it look like? I don't think so Scott!" She screamed.

Nathan was the first one in the room; as soon as he saw the situation he snorted then stopped as he saw Brooke's face.

"Dudeee..." He claimed shaking his head disapprovingly.

Haley shoved him and smiled sympathetically towards Brooke who was still sitting there looking like a lost puppy, she had no idea what to do. She shifted in her seat watching Luke and Isabelle stare at each other intently then after having enough she sat up and quickly slipped her dress on. Luke watched her leave speechlessly but before she got out the door Isabelle grabbed her arm viciously and slapped her cheek. Brooke stood their stunned with her hand on her cheek. Her eyes were watering. She was too woozy to respond letting Haley to step in.

"What the hell?! Luke why are you just sitting there? Say something!!!" She urged.

"I, oh... You can't, with or" He stuttered.

"Well that's just that then" Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her out the room, but before they left Peyton decided to take things in her hands, well _fist in her face_.

_BAM_

Isabelle was shocked but Peyton couldn't help it.

"_Bitch_, don't ever touch her or any of my friends again" And with that she followed Haley and Brooke to the bathroom. Haley shut the lid of the toilet and placed Brooke on the seat. Brooke began to shake viciously.

"Brooke its okay" Haley soothed she took her friend in her arms and hugged her. Peyton also put her hands around both of them and tried to calm her down.

"It', not..okay, Haa-al.., he just just let her ssslap me, I thou-ght hee loved me enough to love me" She stumbled.

Even though she didn't make sense they both nodded in agreement and carried on hugging her. Haley decided to find Nathan so he could take them all home.

"I'll go find Nate you two stay here" Haley said touching Brooke's shoulder She then quickly walked out. She rushed to the room where all the drama had just happened but no one apart from Jake who was cleaning up broken glass up, _Isabelle must have thrown it in anger._

"Jake! Have you seen Nate?"

"He went outside, him and Skills had to calm him down. He's probably outside" Jake muttered using a dustpan and brush to clean the broken glass around him.

"Be careful" He warned as Haley approached him. She didn't understand why Luke needed to be calmed down!? He didn't do anything apart from sit there and look around like an ass.

She bent down to his level and balanced on her two feet.

"What do you mean calm down?" She asked.

"After you left he started shouting at _whatsherface_ so much, literally. He even chucked this vase on the floor, it smashed in pieces. Seriously Hales its something Nate would do… you know him but Luke. I never thought he'd get that angry he's always so calm. She must have hit a nerve. She looked so scared so Nate had to grab him and take him outside even though he was just in his boxers. He was so mad" he said the last bit quietly.

Haley smiled, she was so glad Luke stood up for Brooke however being lost in her own thoughts she stumbled forward and as an automatic reaction put both hands forward on the ground to balance her self.

"Haley!!" Jake yelled.

"Fuccck!" She screamed she brought her hands up and stared at them. Two big peaces of glass were sticking out of her flesh and a few small pieces were there too.

_Red Blood_

"Hales!!!!!" She heard a muffled sound, by the time she could realize what was happening she blacked out.

_She never liked the sight of blood. _

_--_

"_Can you hear me, open your eyes."_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Haley James"_

"_Is that her name?"_

"_Yes" _

"_Age?"_

"_Seventeen"_

"_Where are her parents?" _

"_Um, they're on holiday but I'm her friend"_

"_Sorry but we need a relative"_

"_I'm her boyfriend" _

"_Urm, okay that'll do" _

"Hales, you're awake" Haley opened her eyes and saw Nathan's face hovering on top of him. His eyes looked blood shot and his hair was ruffled messily.

"Hi boyfriend" She smiled weakly.

He chuckled and touched her cheek softly "That stupid nurse wouldn't let me in other wise, plus now you'll get to leave earlier"

"Oh, so my parents aren't here?" She asked hopefully.

"No sorry Hales."

"It's alright…" She sighed.

"Don't, ever do that to me again" He threatened seriously.

"Sorry" She mumbled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

She looked down at her hands which were covered in bandages. She tried to move them but felt a sharp pain causing her to wince.

"What happened?" She asked

"You cut your hands on glass but its going to be fine" He smiled.

They both heard a knock at the door and it slowly opened peering inside was Brooke, Peyton and Jake.

_Some one was missing._

"Haley" Brooke and Peyton ran up to her wanted to hug her but stood back, hearts melting while seeing her looking so fragile.

"Jake I'm so sorry!" She apologised.

"Why?!" He asked.

"Because you told not to come near but I didn't listen"

"Where's Luke?" She asked before Jake had the chance to answer. Every one looked down apart from Nate. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"He'll be here he's just sorting something out, Brooke and Peyt brought you some magazines" Nate slyly said changing the subject.

"I can't read them" She joked looking at her hands.

"You'll be fine" Nathan reassured.

"When can I go home?" She asked.

"You'll be allowed out later today" She smiled and sighed.

Nate told Haley he'd be right back and quietly left the room to find Luke who still hadn't built up the courage to go and see Haley.

"Dude, she's asking about you" Nate sat next to Luke who was leaning in with his head in his hands.

"It's my fault she's here"

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Come on" Nate stood up and Luke dragged his feet towards the room.

As both boys entered Haley looked over at the door and smiled as she saw her best friend. Every one else walked out to give the two time alone, even Nate.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I, er, was looking..."

"It's not your fault you idiot" He looked at her and grinned.

"What?? So are you going to tell me what happened when I blacked out?" She asked.

He laughed, "Haley are you feeling okay? Do your hands hurt?"

"Nah they gave me painkillers, now don't change the subject. I want the whole story" She asked.

"That might take a while"

--

"_Are you going to tell me vat you have been doing with this Brooke Davis? Is she girl friend?" _

_Luke quickly put his boxers on and clenched his jaw tightly._

"_Don't ever touch any of my friends again"_

"_What?!" _

"_You can't go around slapping people like that Isabelle!!" He yelled._

"_You can't go around sleeping with other girls!" She screamed back._

"_She's not just any other girl!" He said before he had the chance to take it back._

"_She's just one of your sluts, but we… are meant to be" Isabelle murmured coming closer to him as she snaked her long thin arms around his torso._

"_No"_

"_Yes" _

"_Get of me, seriously Isabelle" He warned, his anger was building up and for those who knew him knew he didn't get angry easily. _

"_I know you love me, like you told me on the gondola." _

"_I didn't tell you I loved you, you told me you loved me, I just kissed you." He muttered._

"_Do you not remember vat we did after?" She laughed bitterly as he remembered they did in fact have sex. _

"_So?"_

"_You talked about her 24/7 she deserved that slap, I go give her blonde friend one too!" Isabelle pushed him away and went to walk away._

_The memory of Isabelle slapping Brooke came into mind._

"_Don't you dare!!" His eyes were wide open and for a moment he looked like another person. He grabbed the closest object near him which was a glass vase and smashed it on the floor. Isabelle was right near the door so none of it came near her but she knew he was in danger. _

"_I go now" She quickly ran out passing Nate, Skills and Jake._

"_She's a fucking whore" Luke muttered looking down. Glass was everywhere and he was bare footed. Shit._

"_Jake quickly get a broom stick" Nate said using his foot to scrape glass to the side so Luke could walk across with out cutting him self._

"_She slapped her! What the fuck! Who does that?" _

_Once there was a clean path both Skills and Nate guided Luke through the door and took him out side to calm down. _

_Jake was left to clean the glass up._

"_I shouldn't have slept with her"_

"_It's alright, she's__ gone" Nate reassured._

"_That evil bitch changed in a second" He carried on._

"_She was so… amazing in Italy, a bit possessive but ignored that part of her. I didn't know she was coming over. Oh god, what about Brooke. She's never going to speak to me again. I can't believe this" He moaned closing his eyes._

"_HALEY!" All three boys heard Jake shout. Nate automatically ran as fast as he could to the bedroom._

"_FUCK!" He heard her scream as he approached the door way he saw her start to loose consciousness._

_She never liked the sight of Blood._

"_Hales!!" He yelled. He quickly ran up to her and caught her as she slowly fell in his arms. He took a look at her hands which were dripping with blood. The glass had cut quite deeply._

"_CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He shouted. _

_Jake nodded and shakily dialled on his cell and walked out to get better signal. _

"_Hales" he Nate murmured, a small tear dropped from his eye. _

_--_

"Oh god" Haley mumbled from Nathan Scott's bed. As no one was home to look after Haley, Karen and Keith Scott insisted on Haley staying with them for a few nights till she was better and could take care of her self.

"You alright?" Nate asked lying next to her in his bed. He was on his back looking up to the ceiling. _He couldn't sleep either._

"It's my stupid hands!" She moaned, sitting up looking around the dark room. It was 2 am in the morning, and both she and Nate were still awake.

"You'll feel better tomorrow. They're still healing" he told her.

"Whatever Doctor" She muttered under her breath. Ever since her accident he was being overly protective and she kind of missed playing around with him like the other day at school.

"Attitude much?" He asked jokingly.

"Uugh" She grumbled. She had every right to be moody. _Please_! She couldn't even move her hands properly, she could just about go toilet her self! Karen had to help her get dressed in to her pyjamas that night she felt like a _helpless case._

"They're going to get better" Nate reassured putting his hand on her upper thigh rubbing it soothingly.

She breathed heavily, "I know Nathan but this is just embarrassing!"

He didn't say anything.

She scooted forward and let her self fall on her back and rested her hands on top of the sheets.

"I mean, these pain killers are suppose to kill the pain not kill me!" She whined.

"Haley you're going to be fine"

"Can you stop saying that!!" She hissed.

"Saying what?" He asked helplessly;

"Oh Haley, don't worry! It's going to be fine Haley! Haley Things will get better. Haley! Haley! HALEY!" She imitated in a low 'Nathan Scott' voice. He couldn't help to laugh.

She kicked him from under the covers.

"Shut up!"

"Hales, I know" He tried to agree.

"Bad answer Scott, because knowing you my whole life you've never lost use of both your hands!" She whimpered. She turned around and faced the opposite side of him. She curled up in a ball and shivered slightly.

"I'm sorry." He answered.

"Really because its not you that your parents don't give a shit about. Is it? No. it's me."

"I care" He quietly answered.

She sniffed.

"Luke cares, Brooke cares, Peyt and Jake care. My parents care. We're your family Hales" He continued.

She slowly turned around and he opened his arms. She shuffled forward until her head was resting on his chest. He let her cry on his chest and he calmly rubbed her back until she fell asleep in his arms.

--

"She's still sleeping?" Haley heard a muffled sound. She groaned, she knew she had to wake up but she _reallllyy_ didn't feel like it.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" she heard Karen's sing. She opened her eyes to see Karen opening Nathans dark blue curtains to reveal the bright blue sky. She looked over at Nathan who was looking through his closet in his pyjama trousers.

"Hun, I really have to go to the café now but Nathan or Brooke can help you get changed" Haley smiled watched as Karen walked out hurriedly to the café.

Haley sat up and yawned tiredly. They were going to go to school today as she was well enough to attend. Even though she wasn't going to write down anything the doctors gave her permission to attend school.

"What do you want to wear?" Nate asked.

"I want to have a shower!" She said.

"I'll help you with that" He offered kinking his eye brows.

"Urghh, Nate you're disgusting."

"Just offering"

"Okay go in I'll be out here if you need anything"

Haley walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. She quickly stripped out of her shorts and tank top and stepped into his shower. She turned on the hot water and let it fall on her skin. She then remembered that the doctor had said not to have it too hot so she turned the water right down until it was freezing. She squealed from the shock.

"You alright Hales?" Nate asked from outside the bathroom.

"Yes!" She answered. She didn't know how but she some how managed to take a shower which she was very proud of. Her bandages were wet, she had to replace them but before that she wrapped a towel around her cold body.

"NATE!" she shouted.

He came stumbling in.

"Yes?"

"Stop staring you!!!" She threatened.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need my clothes" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes and walked back into his room, "I swear Hales I thought something happened to you"

_She smiled loving the fact that he cared so much. _

He dumped them on the toilet seat and left the room. She quickly dropped the towel and managed to slip on her under wear and struggled with the bra as the straps were thin and small. But she did manage it after five minutes then took a look at the dress she had chosen the night oh god! It looked impossible to put on. It had weird straps and a zip at the back, _seriously what was she thinking!? _

"Nate" She called weakly.

He peered in the room; he looked at her body for a second then cursed him self… whaaaaaaaat was he doing?

"Can you help me put on this dress, I don't know what I was thinking" She muttered under her breath. He tore his gaze away from her body and clumsily grabbed the dress. She put it on as far as she could then he zipped the back up until it came to upper back.

She turned around and pointed to the clean bandages. He nodded and with out them saying a word he wrapped them around her scared hands.

She smiled and kissed his cheek skipping out the room. Nathan stood there stunned._ Was that Haley James?!? _

--

"So have you spoken to Lucas since the hospital incident?" Haley asked during double English. The teacher had left them to do their own thing and even though Haley normally would have worked she decided to find out what had gone on from Brooke's point of view.

"Not properly" Brooke uncomfortably mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure Isabelle's out of the picture" Haley reassured, Brooke just shrugged as if to say she didn't care but Haley knew _she did_.

"He'll come around don't worry. It's only been a few days"

"I know, thanks Hales. How's the hand?" Brooke asked changing the subject; Haley didn't understand why Brooke was being so… _weird._

"Hands" Haley joked holding up both hands to show her she didn't just cut one of them with glass.

"I can't imagine loosing use of both of my hands" Brooke mused looking at her own perfectly manicured hands.

"Trust me you don't want to, I just about had a shower this morning" Haley grumbled.

"Aw Haley, it's alright you'll be fine soon"

"You sound just like Nate"

"Alright every one be quite and get to work!" Professor Philip shouted as he entered the room, so for the rest of the period all students were quite lost in their own thoughts. For a moment Haley noticed Brooke seemed relieved that sir had just came in. _She wondered what she could be hiding…_

--

"Lucas Scott!!" Coach Durham shouted waiting for a reply. The whole team was in the basketball court warming up; it was the second practice this week Luke had missed.

"Nathan!" Coach shouted, Nate quickly ran up to Whitey and waited for what he had to say.

"Where's your brother?!" He yelled in Nathans face.

"Urm, he's at home" Nate mumbled.

"Well tell him if he doesn't turn up next practice he'll be on the bench for the rest of the season!" Whitey screeched, Nathan nodded quickly shuffling back to his team mates.

"Excellent" Whitey carried on looking at the whole team who was lined up in a line waiting for him to tell them what to do.

"So as your team _mate_ has decided not to turn up you'll be doing extra suicides today, so you better be prepared as you'll be staying longer than you thought" He smiled while every one else groaned.

From the other side of the court the cheerleaders were stretching and chatting away.

"Brooke maybe you should talk to Lucas?" Haley suggested.

"No" she said a bit too quickly.

"I mean… he needs space, probably"

"Oh"

Peyton skipped up to the girls and by the looks on Brooke and Haley's faced bit her lip.

"So…?" this was awkward…

"Peyt show me that bands website you were talking about?" Brooke asked.

Haley watched Peyton happily obey and they both walked off before Haley could even ask about cheer practice. That was it; Haley needed to do some serious investigation. _First stop was Lucas Scott._

Nate was just about to start his suicides when Haley came up to him.

"I'm going to talk to Luke"

"Good" Nate grumbled.

"Make sure to tell him to get his scrawny ass down here as we're doing extra suicides tonight because he cant be bothered to come to practice" Nate said as Whitey blew his whistle and the whole team started running.

--

_Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
That I can't sleep  
I gave the world away for you to_

Hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow  
All I wanna do is touch you…

Haley paused at the door before she knocked. She heard the all American rejects blaring out side of his room knowing he was in a bad mood. _Just great, good luck Haley. _

She knocked and there was no answer, so she tried again.

After the fifth time she decided to open the door, Luke was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling; he didn't even look over to her.

"Lucas" She said quietly.

She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Hi" He mumbled.

"Why aren't you at practice" she asked him getting straight to the point. There was no small talk between Luke and her. They were too close for small talk.

"I don't feel like going in" He muttered bitterly.

"Well you know the team is being punished" This got him interested. He sat up and looked at Haley waiting for her to expand.

"Also, if you don't go practice whiteys going to put you on the bench for the rest of the season"

"What?!" He let out moan at the end..

"He can't do that! For all he knows I'm ill! For fucks sakes!" He cursed.

"Well you're not ill" Haley bluntly said.

"Lucas, you need to go in and explain to Whitey that you've got a lot on your mind. Just do it" Haley pushed.

"I'll go tomorrow" Lucas muttered.

"Are you serious?! For goodness sakes Luke! What's wrong with you?!" She finally shouted. He was being moody and seriously she couldn't take any more of it. She wanted Lucas back. Not this depressed boy. She wanted everything to be back to normal. Brooke was always down and Nate was just… well Nate was Nate.

"We had unprotected sex Hales"

For a moment Haley didn't say anything. What did this mean? This couldn't be happening. Were they that stupid? Not that she was experienced in that area, well experienced at all; she was still a virgin but how hard was it to use protection?

"Oh"

"Yep"

"Have you spoken to her?" She asked.

"Yes"

"_Lucas, what are you doing here?" Luke had crept in to Brooke's house through her bedroom window. _

"_I had to see you" _

_Brooke quickly whipped her cheek, had she been crying?_

"_Are you alright?" _

"_" _

"_What's wrong" He went sat on her bed so he was closer to her._

"_Nothing" _

"_Brooke…?"_

"_Luke we had sex yesterday"_

"_I know" He said with no expression at all. _

"_We had unprotected sex Luke" She said getting up and sitting on the other side of the bed as far as possible from him. _

"_Were you on.. the you know?"_

"_The pill?" She asked, he nodded._

"_No" She bluntly mumbled._

"_What?" _

"_No Luke! No!" She hissed. _

"_Oh fucking hell, I can't deal with this now" He got up and brushed his hands through his scruffy blonde hair. _

"_When are we going to deal with it Lucas?? When? This is just as much your problem as mine?" She whispered._

"_I..i just.. this is, oh god" He bit his knuckle…_

_She stood up and walked to her window looking out on the street. _

"_Have you taken a test?"_

"_No, it's only been a day" She sarcastically mumbled._

"_Well I should go"_

_Brooke didn't say anything she carried on staring out the window. _

_--_

"Oh"

"See?"

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

They both heard the front door slam.

"Nathan Scott do not slam the door so hard or you'll break it" Keith bellowed.

"Sorry dad" Nate answered, both Haley and Luke heard him stumping upstairs towards Lucas's room.

He didn't bother knocking he opened the door and looked at the two.

"Oh so you're not dead?" He asked, Luke didn't answer.

"Why would he be?" Haley asked.

"You know how much shit you put us in today" Nate grunted.

"Not now Nathan" Haley warned.

"What? You're taking his side now" Nate muttered bitterly.

Luke's phone started ringing.

Ignoring his brother Luke answered it.

"Brooke?" He asked.

Haley couldn't hear what she was saying but whatever it was made Luke leave with out saying good bye.

Haley just stood there helplessly.

"What's his problem?" Nate asked.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this" She answered walking out of Luke's room into Nathans he followed her in and she quickly shut the door.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"They had un protected sex"

Nate laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" She shrieked.

"You lot are making a big deal out of nothing. It's alright"

"What's alright? If Brooke gets pregnant?" She hissed.

"Look, Hales you wouldn't understand"

"Just because I'm..." He interrupted her.

"Okay that came out wrong, look I've had unprotected sex before it's nothing you just got to hope for the best really"

"Are you fucking serious?!" She got up and jabbed him on the chest with a finger that didn't hurt.

"Ouch"

"Get some random girl pregnant you're screwed!" He was about to say something but she didn't let him.

"You'll have to be a father to that baby because the Nathan Scott I know wouldn't leave that poor kid fatherless."

"You'll have to go straight to work because that child will need money and whoever you get money will need financial support!"

"And don't even get me started on basketball!!"

"Hales…"

"No, wait let me finish… that child won't have a mother and a father who love each other because I'm pretty sure the girls you sleep with you defiantly don't love"

Nate sat down speechless.

"Oh god" He mumbled. Haley sighed and sat next to him…

"What if Brooke is pregnant?"

--

_Wheeeeey! What did you think? Favvourite parts??? Review review reviieww if you want me to update fassterr.. !!_


	5. GoneForGood

**Please don't cry for me, when i'm gone for good-Eminem **

Haley and Nathan decided to stay put in the house and leave Lucas and Brooke to it. Whatever happened would happen. It wasn't like they could make a difference, even if they tried they'd probably mess things up or get them selves involved, _and that was not what they wanted to happen._

Nathan was sitting at his desk on the lap top going on pointless websites hoping time would pass by quickly. Haley was sitting on his bed reading a magazine however it was very clear she wasn't really reading it as the magazine had been on the same page for the last ten long minutes.

"Oh my god! I can't take this. I'm going to call Luke!" Nathan groaned getting up walking towards his cell phone which was next to Haley, as an automatic reaction Haley quickly sat on the phone as she couldn't exactly grab them with out feeling pain in her hands.

"Haley!" he warned.

"No Nathan, this is something they need to sort out!" She answered back _blue against brown_. Their eyes were locked until he gave in.

"Fine! But the suspense is killing me!" He whined like a child sighing dramatically.

"Let's play a game?" She asked trying to change the subject so they would both forget the whole Brooke and Lucas situation.

"Fine, um, truth or dare?" He asked her.

"No that game only works when your drunk and with loads of people" She answered knowingly.

"True, do you remember when the six of us played it when we were like 14? When you had your first kiss?"

"_Truth or dare?" a young Nathan Scott asked Brooke Davis challengingly. _

"_Dare" She confidently answered keeping her chin up so he wouldn't suspect that inside she was quite scared, she knew his dares were bad because he was Nathan Scott. _

"_I dare you…" He paused for a while waiting for a good idea to come in his head. "To eat a grape of Lucas's tongue" _

"_What?!" She screeched. _

"_If you don't want to do it, it's fine." Lucas quickly said going pink in the cheeks._

"_Yes, if you're too scared" Nathan slyly added._

"_I'm not scared!" She protested._

"_Well here's the grape Luke. Go on princess" Nathan smirked throwing the grape towards Lucas who caught it and slowly put it on his tongue. _

_She got up walked towards Luke and quickly took the grape between her teeth and spat it out. _

"_Easy" _

"_Your turn Haley, Truth or dare" Brooke asked, Haley thought for a while and then answered Truth. Nathan groaned._

"_Shut up" She snapped narrowing her eyes towards him. _

"_Fine" _

"_Um, what's the first thing you look at in a guy?"_

"_Eyes" Haley answered truthfully with out thinking. She quickly looked down and went a deeper shade than Lucas's earlier blush. _

"_Like blue???" Nathan sang watching his best friend go bright red. _

"_No" Haley mumbled. _

"_Whatever." _

"_Peyton, your turn" Haley quickly spoke so every one would look at Peyton and stop staring at her going redder and redder by the minute._

"_Truth" Peyton answered tying her blonde curly hair up while Nathan groaned again. _

"_Nathan shut it!" Brooke warned pointing her perfectly manicured nail towards him_

"_You girls are just boring!" Nathan complained._

"_I did a dare earlier!" Haley shrieked._

"_Oh, run around the house three times… so daring Hales!!" Nate said lamely._

"_Fine! Dare happy?!" She shouted back._

"_Wasn't it my turn, oh well…" Peyton __mumbled under her breath realizing she had just got out of a Nathan Scott dare which immediately shut her up. _

"_Okay I dare…"_

"_No Nathan, not you us" Brooke began._

_She looked at Peyton and grinned. _

"_I dare you to make out Haley for 2 minutes" _

"_No!" Haley shrieked going pink. Haley hadn't had her first kiss yet and she wasn't about to kiss Nathan in front of the whole group, she wanted it to be with some one special that she really liked. Plus with every one staring she'd probably die. She looked around the room and from the corner of her eye she could see Nathan grinning widely._

"_Why are you smiling you freak? Get on with it?" Brooke challenged, _

"_Haley's never been kissed" Nathan carried on grinning whiles emphasizing the word "never"._

"_So?" Peyton snapped hoping to make Haley feel better. She couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now. _

"_Look Hales Brooke dared me so I got to or she wins" Nathan got up walking towards Haley._

_Haley didn't say anything, her face was saying it all. Pink, Red, Purple… _

_Nathan tucked a strand of Haley's hair behind her ear tilted her face up to his and looked into her eyes._

_Before any one could do or say anything his lips were crashing against hers. They were kissing now, harder and deeper. _

_Then reality hit and Haley pulled away biting her bottom lip._

_Nathan smirked "Now you have some one to measure against in the future, but I doubt anyone else will be better "He said cockily then with that he sat back down as calm as he could be, as if nothing happened._

"Yes you practically forced your self on me Nathan" Haley chuckled thinking back to how embarrassed she had been after wards.

"Who would have thought I would be your first kiss" He pondered.

--

"Brooke" Lucas knocked on her door, hoping she would open it soon. He'd managed to get in the house as the door was open but her bedroom door was locked. She didn't open it.

"Brooke, I can hear you. Please open the door I really need to talk to you" He pleaded.

The door opened, Brooke was standing there in a long fluffy dressing gown that came down to her ankles, her arms were protectively folded over her chest…Lucas looked into her eyes, which had dark shades under them, he guessed she hadn't slept for ages and his heart melt, he hated that he had caused this…seeing her like this was killing him.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Have you taken a test?" He asked ignoring the fact that she hated him right now.

"No" She bluntly answered.

"Brooke..." He began. He had to persuade her to take one, if she didn't god knows what would happen.

"I'll take one when I'm ready" she mumbled turning around heading for her dressing table. She sat down and pretended she was busy rearranging her make up.

"I'll come with you" He suggested.

"No" She quickly said.

"Brooke, please we'll go and buy one together"

"I'd like it if you left now" She said lowering her voice.

Her back was facing him so he couldn't see her facial expression. He was about to protest but she had already got up and gone into her bathroom slamming the door behind her. Lucas sighed and walked out…_giving up so early._

--

The next few days of school were really weird. Haley felt like she was a part of two groups. Talking to Nathan, Luke and Jake sometimes then she would be with Brooke and Peyton the other half of the time. It was weird because the six were rarely apart.

Peyton and Jake rarely had time for themselves any more either. Peyton, as a best friend felt she needed to be there for Brooke and Jake the same with Lucas.

At lunch time that Thursday Haley was sitting on her own writing up her History notes from the previous period. She always liked to be on top of all of her school work; if she wasn't she'd feel too un-easy. And since her hands were coming in use again she felt she was already behind.

"Haley" Lucas's sad voice spoke from behind her; she turned around and smiled sympathetically. The last few days Lucas had lost the colour in his face…not because of the pregnancy (or the fact that Brooke may be pregnant) but because of the fact that the one person he loved wasn't speaking to him.

"Hey"

"How is she?"

"She's… she's alright I guess. Luke you need to persuade her to take the test"

"I have. She won't listen to me… She doesn't even want to see my face" Lucas frowned looking around for her.

"She's inside with Peyton, Jake and Nathan" Haley noticed him looking around for her.

"What are they doing?" Lucas asked. He hated that the group was so split. _Not even split_. It was Brooke and Lucas, then the rest of the group having to go to each of them to make sure they weren't alone.

"Just hanging around I guess." Haley shrugged keeping her eyes on her own work, she hated seeing Lucas like this.

"You can go if you want" He sighed getting up waiting for her to get up too.

"What do you mean, I'm here with you" She said raising her eye brows.

"Don't worry. I'm going" He was about to walk off before Haley grabbed his arm.

"Schools not over yet, and you have practice"

"I don't care; I need to get out of here." He walked off. For a moment Haley was about to shrug and carry on with her work, _give him space_…but then she realized she had to be a friend to Lucas too. She got up and followed him.

"Haley, no"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"I'm coming with you whatever you say"

"Fine but you're gonna be sorry"

--

**_Well i don't really know if i should carry this on cos i got like two reviews last chappie and i did try to make it extra long and intresting. Let me know if i should carry this out guyss, reviews review review. If not i'll leave it bee :) xo_**


End file.
